


Trust in a dictionary

by Claire_cz



Series: Quarantink 2020 [29]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fun, Games, Gen, Not Beta Read, Quarantink, SOI 2018, Trust, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: Shibsibs, Javi and SOI 2018 cast play a game and try to define what does trust mean in figure skating terms.
Series: Quarantink 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666834
Kudos: 6





	Trust in a dictionary

**Author's Note:**

> Back on track! Part 31 of quarantine challenge - prompt: trust  
> (Seems easy but in fact it's been the hardest prompt for me so far. I could have written another Javi feels fic but went for something different)
> 
> (Psst, let's pretend that Anna/Luca were at 2018 SOI Japan)

After countless rounds of Mario cart Alex suggested: "Let's play another game. Definitions."

"Does this mean something like pantomime, you show the words and the others have to guess? Because if that's the game, I'm not playing, you always win guys," Javi explained and laughed.

"Nope, you just draw a word from this box and you try to describe it as if in a dictionary," Alex explained.

"And that should be funny?" Zhenya asked.

"Well, we could restrain it to figure skating. Like you describe, define the word but only in relation to figure skating," Maia suggested.

"Ok. Let's play, but don't tell me that we can't use the word we draw and have to rephrase it every time," Luca asked.

"Nah, we'll go easy on you," Alex winked.

"Javi, do you want to have the honour and draw the first word?"

"Oh, OK. And can I show the word to the others?" Javi asked still unsure about the rules.

"Well, you'll use it in the description anyway, won't you? Just show it and sound like a dictionary."

"Dictionary? You sure you picked the right player, Alex?" Javi grinned.

"What does it say," Liza impatiently pointed at the small paper in Javi's hand.

"Oh my god. _Trust_ ," Javi read aloud.

"Trust is a relationship. For example, between a skater and his coach. The skater trusts his coach that he wants the best for him, that he won't pick sides and prefer other skaters. You just can't skate well without this trust. You also have to believe in yourself before and during the competition. And trust your jumps. You've trained them so they will be there for you now. Uff and you just owe me a beer," Javi finished.

"Not a bad dictionary," Maia winked from behind the camera. "Now it's Eric's turn."

"Let's do this," Eric said and pretended walking as a model to the box.

"Uhm, weird. Also trust. So in addition to Javi's dictionary I'll say that when you are not alone on the ice you have to trust your partner. Trust him or her with your life. That you won't drop your partner during lifts, that the lady lands the throw jumps. And the side by side jumps. Basically, in pairs, you can't step on the ice without trusting your partner. End of definition," Eric recited.

Alex moved the box to Anna. "Your turn." "Guys, are you sure you put there more words or only trust? I guess it's trust for the third time," Anna laughed.

"So, to expand the definition: as a skater and ice dancer, especially, because we tend to have the longest careers, you have to trust the whole process. The path you take with your partner, trust the artistic choices you make together. Believe that your partner comes back from injuries, that he won't stab you in the back and will go to the next competition and will dream about medals with you."

"We've found three very good and wise dictionaries," Alex concluded.

**Author's Note:**

> And my usual reminder: watch Shibsibs' vlogs. Their SOI 2018 series is the best! <3


End file.
